


Prisontalia

by HeroicPuppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BelieveItOrNotThereIsSome, Death, Fluff, Forced Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Master/Pet, Multi, Pedophilia, Pet Play, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, SomewhereInHere, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage - Freeform, beastialty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicPuppy/pseuds/HeroicPuppy
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is new to *insert prison name here*. He is forced into a cell with a duggie by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt, a murderer called Ivan Braginsky and a parculiar man called Viktor Braginsky. What happens when the self proclaimed hero falls in love with another inmate?Allen Jones deserves to be in prison. He knows that. What hes here for isnt everything hes done. A few months into his sentence an old 'friend' comes to the prison, truly flipping his life upside down.The story will switch P.O.Vs but for the most part it will focus on Allen and Alfred. This based of a rp that has lasted 6 months so far





	Prisontalia

A new shipment of prisoners had finally arrived.

Arthur Kirkland yawned as he waited for the other guards to do their jobs for once and get them of the coach. Such a stupid way to bring them - all at once with minimal security. But it was cheaper and who is he to questions his bosses orders. He just needed to do his job. Brief the prisoners, get them to their cells then finish off his paper work away from these scum.

The first prisoner off the coach was a tall man with dark brown, almost black, hair and striking pinkish red eyes. They would have been attractive if it wasnt for the aura of coldness that surrounded him.

The rest of the faces blurred together in Arthurs mind. They were just the same as everyone else in the prison. Most of them scared or guilty. Others looking all too proud of them selves. The only one who was different was the dark haired prisoner who just looked bored.

"Everyone listen to me. I will be informing you of the rules as you are taken to be searched" Arthur said. After he was sure everything was in order he started to walk.

The instructions were simple. Basically don't touch the guards and don't fight. Going against those meant solitary confinement. The dark haired prisoner rolled his eyes.

"And we don't appreciate attitude either so you better watch yourself" Arthur snaps at him with a glare, earning another eye roll just as they walked into the security room.

"You'll all be searched now. Full body search so you need to strip" Arthur said before going up to the empty station.

The pay rise better be worth this job. He looked at the first name on his list. Viktor Braginsky. He called out the name and the dark haired prisoner stepped forward. Arthur grumbles quietly. _This should be fun._

Viktor glares as he strips infront of Arthur and threw his clothes in the basket provided. He opens his mouth as Arthur instructs. Arthur pulls on a pair of latex gloves before using a finger to examine Viktors mouth. Happy he found nothing, he then instructed Viktor to bend over. With a lot a grumbling, he did as he told. Arthur covered his fingers in a miniscule amount of lube before rubbing about Viktors asshole. He slowly pushes two fingers in and starts immediately curly his fingers arpund, purposefully making it uncomfortable. After all, cavity searches aren't meant to pleasant. After he had enough of Viktors pained groans he pulled his pingers out and took his gloves off. He handed Viktor his new clothes. A white undershirt, boxers and an orange jumpsuit.

After Viktor was out the way he, and the other guards, continued doing this for the rest of new prisoners. Once all were redressed, Arthur headed to the front of the group and took a folded piece of paper out his pocket; a list of people and their cell number.

"You will be taken to your cells now. follow me" He ordered before started to walk.

Other guards followed closely in case of an attack. Athur checked his list. Before taking the prisoners to their cells, soon getting to Braginskys cell. Cell numer 13. Hmm.. that could end badly.

Viktor entered his cell. A very simple room with a sink, toliet and two sets of bunk beds. the bottom bunk on the left was empty. All his cellmates eyes were on him. In the bunk above him was a man with ashy blonde, almost white hair and violet eyes. His grin was childish as he watches his new cellmate. Across from him was a man with white hair and bright red eyes, who was twitching ever so slightly. The third and final cell mate was a dirty blonde man with bright blue eyes. Glasses perched on his nose and a cowlick stood on his head. His goody grin fave his face a punchable quality. Viktor laid down on his bunk and tried to ignore them. Before he could pretend to sleep, the blonde spoke up.

"Hey there. Im Alfred F. Jones"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to correct my mistakes


End file.
